Owari no smartphone
by Serleena
Summary: Le correcteur automatique qui déraille, on a tous connu ça. Maintenant c'est à leur tour de découvrir la joie des malentendus et autre embarras, tout ça à cause de mots mal corrigés.
1. Un briefing

**Petite série de courts chapitres, tous sont donc des conversations via téléphone. Oui je sais, dans le manga et l'animé ce genre d'appareil est out.**

 **Mais on fera donc comme si tout marchait.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Guren, Kureto

 **Contexte :** demande de renseignements

Guren : Bonjour Croûton. Dis-moi, à quelle heure est la réunion de demain ?

Kureto : Puis-je savoir qui tu appelles croûton, mon cher Graine ?

Guren : Je te retourne la question !

Kureto : Ah. Je crois que je comprends. L'auto-correcteur pas vrai ?

Guren : Oui. Désolé. Ça me rappelle que la dernière fois, Shinya s'est fait rebaptiser Chouïa.

Kureto : Et moi, Seishirou s'est transformé en seiche rousse.

Guren : XD ! Pas mal. Et donc, cette réunion ?

Kureto : Eh bien le bifteck aura lieu à 10h.

Guren : Ah ? Eh bien volontiers, ce sera plus gai que d'habitude.

Kureto : Stupide auto-concombre ! Le bifton !

Guren : Je prends aussi, si je suis payé en plus ce n'est pas de refus. Par contre, je serais curieux de voir à quoi ressemble un auto-concombre, et surtout à quoi ça sert.

Kureto : Bref ! Le b-r-i-e-f-i-n-g aura lieu à 10h00.

Guren : Merci Tourteau.

Kureto : …

 _Pas de réponse de la part de Guren, qui se contente de ricaner dans son bureau._


	2. Fixons un RDV

**Chez les vampires aussi il y a des malentendus.**

 **Si vous même il vous est arrivé d'avoir des problèmes de correction, faites-le moi savoir en détail et avec quel genre de personnage vous souhaiteriez que cela arrive.**

 **Je pourrais ainsi rajouter quelques chapitres.**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Ferid, Crowley

 **Contexte :** rendez-vous.

Ferid : Salut Crowley-kun, retrouve-moi dehors dans une demi-heure, il faut qu'on se coït.

Crowley : Sûrement pas !

Ferid : Comment ça sûrement pas ? Et pour quelle raison je te prie ?

Crowley : Tout simplement parce qu'il est ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION que je coïte avec toi, espèce de vieux cochon !

Ferid : Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et qui tu traites de vieux cochon ?

Crowley : Relis ton premier message.

Ferid : ….

Ferid : Voilà qui est embarrassant. Je voulais dire : il faut qu'on se voie. Non seulement j'ai tapé la mauvaise lettre, mais en plus l'auto-crotteur n'a rien arrangé.

Crowley : Le quoi ?

Ferid : Aaah stupide malle feuille !

Crowley : Certes.

Ferid. Smartphone. Auto-correcteur. Et ramènes tes fesses.

Crowley : Naon.

Ferid : Dehors te dis-je.

Crowley : J'arrive.


	3. Audition, section, fraction

**S'organiser c'est pas toujours simple. Se comprendre non plus.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages** : Guren, Shinya

 **Contexte** : audition pour une pièce de fin d'année

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinya : Salut Guren ! Alors, où en es-tu avec le casting pour la pièce de Noël ?

Guren : M'en parle pas ! Encore un casse-tête, comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

Shinya : Oh mais ça doit être mignon ces auditions ! Et puis ça change.

Guren. Mouais. Bon, faut que j'aille sectionner des gamins, je te laisse.

Shinya : Euh … ça fait partie du processus ça ?

Guren : Mais bien sûr, quelle question.

Shinya : Guren, je crois que tu devrais te relire.

Guren : Oh non encore ?! Je dois fractionner des gamins, pas les sectionner !

Shinya : c'qui n'est guère mieux entre nous.

Guren : Comment ça s'enlève cet auto-prompteur ?

Shinya : J'en ai mal pour toi.

Guren : Et moi donc. Je disais : je vais ponctionner pour la pièce.

Shinya : XDDD !

Guren : Roooh ! Bon, tu m'as compris, et moi je décroche.

Shinya : Bon ponctionnage !

Guren : Pffff.


	4. Mots d'amour

**Faut pas être trop sensible avec le correcteur automatique ...**

* * *

 **Personnages** : Yuuichiro, Mika

 **Contexte** : messages amoureux

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika : Salut mon babouin d'amour !

Yuu : Salut mon sanglier chéri !

Mika : Oh c'est pas gentil ça, ce n'est pas parce que mes canines sont longues que ça fait de moi un sanglier tout de même ! Méchant Yuu-chan !

Yuu : Bah quoi, tu m'as bien traité de babouin !

Mika : Oh zut pardon, c'est mon auto-correcteur, je voulais dire bébé, bien sûr.

Yuu : J'avoue que j'aime mieux ça. Donc, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Mika : Mof, Frigide me casse les pieds comme d'habitude. Hâte de te voir ce soir.

Yuu : AHAHAHAHAHA !

Mika : ?

Yuu : Frigide ! Elle est excellente celle-là, je vais m'en rappeler !

Mika : PTDR ! Et moi donc !

Yuu : Merci pour la rigolade, mon balourd.

Mika : Pardon :) ?

Yuu : Et allez, c'est mon tour. A-m-o-u-r.

Mika : Mouais, je crois que le mieux sera qu'on se dise tout ça en face. Bref, à ce soir donc mon benêt.

Yuu : …

Mika : BEBE ! Abruti de téléphone !

Yuu : Comme quoi, rien ne vaut le réel.


	5. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Quand quelqu'un voit un message qui ne lui est pas destiné, ça peut aussi conduire à des embrouilles.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Kimizuki, Shinoa

 **Contexte :** la mauvaise personne lit le message

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimizuki : Salut c'est Frisottis, j'ai laissé mon sexe chez toi, tu veux bien me le rapporter ? Merci.

 _La réponse arrivera dix minutes plus tard._

Shinoa : Bon sang Kimizuki t'es vraiment trop stupide !

Kimizuki : Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Shinoa : Il me prend que tu ne pouvais pas te relire espèce de crétin ? Je me suis faite engueuler par mon frère adoptif !

Kimizuki (après relecture) : Oh m**** ! Je suis vraiment désolé c'est le correcteur automatique ! Je parlais du texte sur les sortilèges avancés !

Shinoa : Ça je me doute. Le problème, c'est qu'en plus de cette gaffe, il a cru que j'invitais des garçons chez moi, je te laisse imaginer pour quoi !

Kimizuki : M'enfin ?! Le Major Shinya devrait te connaître mieux que ça non ?

Shinoa : Je croyais aussi, mais bon vu que je suis du genre assez crue quand je parle … enfin bref.

Kimizuki : Et d'ailleurs, ça te dérange pas qu'il aie fouiné dans ton téléphone ?

Shinoa : Oh si, on s'est bien disputés. Encore merci. Mais toi planque-toi, il a dit qu'il irait s'expliquer avec toi.

Kimizuki : TON FRERE ARRIVE JE ME SAUVE !

Shinoa : -_- quel timing.


	6. C'est pas drogue

**La famille c'est bien, mais c'est aussi chiant et compliqué.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Mitsuba, Aoi

 **Contexte :** Malentendu, ou il n'est de pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuba : Frangine, j'aurais besoin de ton opium pour l'examen d'hier.

Aoi : QUOI ? Depuis quand tu prends de l'opium toi ? Et où l'as-tu trouvé d'abord ?

Mitsuba : Quel opium ? Oooooh ! Je voulais dire opinion.

Aoi : Mais enfin tu n'as pas honte de te droguer à ton âge ? Qui t'as fourni ça d'abord ?!

Mitsuba : Je ne prends pas d'opium enfin ! C'est le correcteur qui a changé le mot, c'est tout. Faut te calmer maintenant. Ben tu parles d'un pavot dans la mare, toi.

Aoi : ET TU PRENDS AUSSI DU PAVOT ?!

Mitsuba : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Un pa-vé, un o-p-i-n-i-o-n. Shit.

Aoi : Et du shit, ben tant qu'à faire !

Mitsuba : Et merde tiens ! Vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Aoi : Si jamais c'est ton dealer je le découpe en dés !

Mitsuba : J'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'on est de la même famille -_-


	7. Vivent les papiers

**L'auto-correcteur. Ou comment se taper la honte devant son boss.**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Crowley, Horn Skuld

 **Contexte :** Paperasse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horn Skuld : Crowley-sama, avez-vous fini les sexes que je vous ai apportés ?

Crowley : HEIN ?

Horn Skuld : Oui, il me les faut au plus vite.

Crowley : Et puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes en faire au juste ?

Horn Skuld : Aller à Sanguinem avec. Ferid-sama m'a dit de les déployer chez lui puis de vous ramener les autres.

Crowley : XDDD ! Corne Seule, je crois qu'il y un problème dans cette conversation.

Horn Skuld : Euh … oui votre auto-correcteur je crois.

Crowley : Oui, le tien surtout.

HornSkuld : AAAAH ! Je parlais des sectes que vous a envoyé Frigide-sama, et de les laisser chez lui !

Crowley : BWAHAHAHAHA !

Horn Skuld : FERID-sama. TEXTES.

Crowley : Merci pour la rigolade en tout cas :) Je te les apporte tout de suite.


	8. Portait de famille

**L'auto-correcteur, ou comment ruiner sa réputation et un moment familial.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages** : Yoichi, Shinoa

 **Contexte :** portrait de famille

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoichi : Hey Shinoa ! J'ai une chouette idée, si on faisait une pornographie tous ensemble ?

Shinoa : … Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : OMG !

Yoichi : Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

Shinoa : Du tout non !

Yoichi : Mais pourquoi T_T ? En plus on pourrait en avoir une chacun !

Shinoa : Oooh je sens le malentendu. Je me disais aussi, venant de quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais pu comprendre, mais toi Yoichi …

Yoichi : Je ne comprends pas.

Shinoa : Eh bien relis ton premier SMS.

Yoichi : OH MON DIEU ! Je voulais dire PHOTOGRAPHIE !

Shinoa : Voilà qui me soulage. Et là oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais par pitié laisse-moi le dire aux autres.

Yoichi : Oui T_T


	9. Petit test

**Un joyeux noël à vous tous, et voici votre cadeau : le dernier chapitre de la fic.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Mito, Guren

 **Contexte :** tests

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mito : Guren, il me faut tes testicules pour Kureto-sama ce soir.

Guren : EH ? Et que veut-il en faire au juste ? Se les greffer peut-être ?

Mito : Quoi ?

Guren : Relis-toi.

 _Mito piqua un superbe fard en relisant son texto._

Mito : Tes TESTS !

Guren : Tu caches bien ton jeu en tout cas, sous tes airs de fille de bonne famille.

Mito : Tais-toi ! C'est pas moi c'est ce stupide correcteur automatique !

Guren : Ouais, on dit ça. J'en connais que ça va amuser, toujours.

Mito : Si tu montres ça à qui que ce soit, je vais vraiment te les arracher è_é !

Guren : Mais oui. Et trop tard au passage, Shinpa vient de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

Mito : è_é !

Guren : Shinpa. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Navré, mais tu es grillée je crois. J'ose pas imaginer ce que va penser Gothic.

Guren : De mieux en mieux. Goshi donc. À plus tard en salle de pause, avec mes T-E-S-T-S.

Mito : Ugh !


	10. Patience

**Oh ! L'inspiration qui revient. Bonne année à tous !**

 **Patience, parce qu'il en faut bien avec la technologie.**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Krul, Ferid.

 **Contexte :** susceptibilité féminine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferid : Bonjour Boule, à quelle heure est la réunion déjà ?

Krul : BOULE ?! C'est moi que tu appelles boule ? Tu me trouve grosse ou quoi ?

Ferid : Hé ? Ça y est ça recommence, cet auto-créateur.

Krul : Alors toi je vais te faire bouffer ta queue de cheval ! Espèce de travesti ! Manche à balais !

Ferid : On se calme, c'est pas de ma faute pour une fois. J'ai voulu écrire Prout et ça l'a changé.

Krul : …

Ferid : oh … merde.

Krul : JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'arracher la peau, te faire cuire tes abribus au soleil, je vais t'émoustiller et te fracasser le crâne !

Ferid : Dois-je rire ou bien avoir peur ?

Krul : Bouge pas, je vais te montrer ce sera plus simple !

 _Il y eut ensuite de tels courants d'air dans Sanguinem que les enfants crurent qu'on avait installé la climatisation._


	11. Entendons-nous bien

**Le dialogue entre parent et enfant n'est pas toujours simple. Mais si en plus les mots sont transformés ...**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Guren, Yuuichiro

 **Contexte** : Contrôle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guren : Alors Piou, j'ai appris que ton trou n'était pas brillant.

Yuuichiro : D'une je m'appelle pas Piou, de deux, c'est pas un endroit que j'éclaire d'habitude. Et franchement, c'est quoi cette remarque qui frise le pédophile ?

Guren : Ça commence sérieusement à me jongler ce truc. Trou, et puis quoi encore ?

Yuuichiro : Mais encore.

Guren : Je parlais de ton fluxe de ce matin. Sauce au riz m'en a parlé.

Yuuichiro : Kékidi ?

Guren : Ton geste d'enfantement bon sang de bois ! Et c'est pas sauce au riz mais s'affranchi !

Yuuichiro : Tu voudrais pas m'appeler plutôt ?

Guren : Ok.

 _Le dialogue, y'a que ça de vrai._


End file.
